


Hands to Myself

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Coughing, Fever, Prompt Fill, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: When Alex gets the flu on tour Jack's the one to take care of him, even if it involves getting sick himself.





	Hands to Myself

It was right at the end of the show that Alex’s voice cracked. The last notes of Dear Maria still ringing out into the crowd as he coughed, turning away from the mic. At first he thought it was nothing, he was probably just tired but as the night wore on and the high from being on stage faded Alex was left feeling ill and run down.  
The bus was full, band and crew alike were hanging round chatting about the show or just listening to music. Normally Alex would join in, especially as Jack started badly singing one of their own songs but he didn’t think his voice would hold up. Instead he headed for bed hoping he could try and kick whatever bug he’d picked up before it became a real problem.  
“You okay Alex?”  
Jack had appeared behind him, the singers lack of energy with his friends having not gone unnoticed.  
“Think I’m coming down with something,” Alex replied, running a hand over his face. At some point his head had started to throb.  
“You’re sick? Why didn’t you say anything?” Jack asked, obviously concerned and rightly so. Alex had a habit of pushing himself too far, he’d done shows against Doctor’s orders on too many occasions and Jack worried.  
“I was alright earlier, it’s probably just a cold. I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”  
“Just tell me if you need anything okay?”  
Alex forced a small smile which Jack returned. Jack had always been a bit of worrier and though Alex appreciated the thought it wasn’t like he was dying or even that sick. He’d be fine. 

It wasn’t until Alex woke up shivering he realised he was not fine, not at all. Everything had worsened overnight and he’d gone from feeling a bit under the weather to full on hell. He couldn’t breathe through his nose, his throat was on fire and his chest ached. Even trying to swallow send him into a coughing fit. He knew there was no point in trying to get back to sleep so instead dragged himself up in search of medicine.  
It was sometime in the late morning and the bus was quiet. It seemed everyone had gone out for breakfast or to the venue or whatever it was they did. Alex shuffled toward the kitchen, sniffling into his sleeve.  
“Jeez, you sound awful.”  
Alex jumped, he hadn’t noticed Jack sitting at the table coffee in hand.  
“Urgh, I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck,” Alex replied, sounding stuffy.  
Jack frowned, he’d seen this happen before. Alex comes down with something small but pushes himself too far and makes it worse. They’d been through it so many times that Jack had given up fighting it and did the only thing he could, look after his best friend.  
“Go sit down, you look about to pass out.”  
Alex looked like he might have tried to argue if he hadn’t been had to sneeze.  
“Bless you.”  
“I really hate this,” he mumbled, rubbing at his nose with his knuckle.  
Jack sighed, putting in his hand on Alex’s shoulder. “I know, now go sit. I’ll get everything.”  
“Jack...”  
“Stop talking and go,” Jack nudged Alex back toward the couch, coughing as he went. It gone from a light tickly cough to something harsher, more painful. Jack nearly winced at the sound.  
“Are you sure you don’t need a Doctor?” Jack called from the kitchen.  
“Nah, just you.”  
Jack couldn’t help but smile. At some point on their many years on the road Jack and Alex had become each others go to person for comfort, whether it was out of pain and heartbreak, homesickness or illness they were always there for each other. It was Alex who helped Jack through the break up of his first real girlfriend and Jack who made a ridiculous amount of lemon and honey tea when Alex lost his voice on tour. 

Alex had found a fluffy blanket and was curled up under it as Jack arrived with the medicine. He just couldn’t seem to get warm despite the Spring California weather.  
“How’re you cold?” Jack asked.  
“Think I’ve got a fever..”  
Jack frowned, the act looked wrong on his face somehow like he didn’t know how to. He put his wrist to Alex’s forehead and winced.  
“Shit, you’re burning up.”  
Alex just shrugged before turning away to cough heavily into his fist. Jack felt a pang of worry in his stomach and tried to ignore it, everyone got ill. Instead he dosed up the meds he’d found and forced them onto Alex with a glass of orange juice.  
“Is all this really necessary?” Alex asked.  
“Says the person with the flu from hell.”  
“Don’t be an arse, you’re not the one who has to drink it.” It was always obvious when Alex was teasing, his left eyebrow raised a little. Jack smirked only to get a pillow thrown at him.  
“Hey!”  
Alex tried to laugh but it ended in a painful sounding coughing fit. It truly sounded like his lungs were trying to escape his chest. Jack quickly started patting his back. “Shit sorry.”  
“No laughing when I’m ill.”  
“I promise, no laughing. How about a movie instead?” Jack asked.  
Alex nodded. “Anything but Home Alone.”  
Jack pretended to look offended and went to look through their dvd collection. It was looking a bit thin these days with most of them just watching Netflix on their phones instead.  
“It’s Jurassic Park or ET,” Jack said,  
“It has to go to the dinosaurs, you just can’t go wrong with Jeff Goldbloom,” Alex replied.  
Jack smiled and put into the tv before going over to join Alex on the couch. The older man straight away cuddling up to him, his head resting on Jack’s chest.  
“Feeling better?” Jack asked.  
“I guess? But that’s probably the drugs.”  
Jack rested his hand on Alex’s neck, he was still burning but at least he’d stopped shivering.  
“I’m sorry you don’t feel well but only you would get the flu on tour,” Jack said.  
“What happened to being nice to sick people?” Alex asked, he sounded exhausted. His eyes were already fighting to stay open and Jack knew he wouldn’t make it 30 minutes into the movie.  
“I’m always here for you ‘Lex, you know that.”  
“You’re the…”  
Alex was cut off by a brutal coughing fit, Jack held him close as he fought to get his breath back. It really sounded like whatever Alex had caught had settled deep in his chest, even as the fit ended there was still a noticeable wheeze to his breathing.  
“That hurt,” he croaked.  
“Shh, don’t talk. Sleep, you’ll feel better.”  
The first dinosaurs were escaping as Alex closed his eyes, his head rested on his best friend’s shoulder.  
“Thank you,” he whispered.  
“You’re welcome.”  
Jack kissed the top of Alex’s head and closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do until the others returned and then a plan could be made, until then sleep. 

It was lucky they had a couple of days before the next show and Alex was able to get some proper rest. Jack was the one that made sure he took the medicine on time, drank enough water and kept him company. Alex was notorious for not sleeping even when he was well, something that only got worse when he was ill. So when Alex woke at 3am from a fever induced nightmare it was Jack who sat with him and made him tea until the sun came up. And though the rest of the band did their share, Rian makes the best chicken soup and Zack has enough vitamins to stun a horse everyone knew it was best to just leave Jack and Alex to themselves.  
In the end it took four days for Alex to feel like himself again. He was still a little stuffy and had a lingering cough but the fever was gone along with the general unwell feeling. Just in time for the show too, and though he was lacking in energy there was a pull toward the stage and what better way to wash away the feelings of illness than with a party? By the time came to go on stage Alex was raring to go.  
“Calm down Alex or you’ll make yourself ill again,” Rian warned. He was watching the singer dancing around the dressing room to Taylor Swift.  
“I’m fine Ri,” Alex replied before muffling a sneeze into his sleeve.  
Rian just rolled his eyes and went back to his warmup. He knew it was pretty useless trying to tell Alex what to do and that was usually Jack’s job but as Rian scanned the room he couldn’t see Jack anywhere, in fact he’d barely seen him all day. Before he could think too much about it they were getting called to stage and they took their places Rian could have sworn Jack sneezed. 

The show was good, the kids were great as usual jumping and singing as hard as they could and Alex did really well despite having to stop to cough a few times. Jack on the other hand barely made it through. He’d woken up that morning feeling a bit run down but had put it down to the lack of sleep from taking care of Alex but as the day went on his throat had started to hurt. He’d had to keep tucking into the bathroom to sneeze or cough, he didn’t want Alex to know he was ill because it would only make him feel bad and he was just starting to feel better again.  
As everyone gathered backstage Jack headed back to the bus. The noise from being on stage meant his head was pounding and his lungs were burning with the need to cough. Jack headed straight to his bunk, he just wanted to lie down and warm up. Ever since leaving stage he’d felt cold and shivery. Jack coughed into his fist and curled up under his comforter wishing for sleep.  
He’d barely closed his eyes when he heard the sound of the bus door open and a voice.  
“Jack? You here?”  
He didn’t want to reply, didn’t think he could.  
“Jack?”  
The voice cracked and coughed, and Jack realised it was Alex. He forced himself to sit up and opened the curtain to his bunk.  
“I’m here,” his voice was raspy, yelling during the show having done nothing for his already sore throat. Alex appeared, his hair damp from a shower and wearing his favourite sweats. He looked tired, a frown on his face as he took in Jack’s appearance.  
“You’re not okay are you?” he asked.  
“Maybe not..” Jack croaked, turning to cough into his pillow.  
Alex sighed. “I gave you my flu didn’t I? I’m sorry Jack, I didn’t mean to.”  
Jack tried to laugh and only coughed more. “Of course you didn’t mean to, no one means to but it happens. I do feel like shit though.”  
Alex bit his lip, a sign he was worried and put his wrist to Jack’s forehead.  
“You’re warm, let me get you something.”  
He was gone before Jack could protest, he just wanted to sleep. Alex wouldn’t take no for an answer and forced Jack to take everything he needed to. Even laughing when Jack complained about the taste.  
“Now you know how it feels,” Alex teased.  
“I thought you said you had to be nice to sick people?” Jack complained.  
It was well known in the band that Jack could be a big baby when he was ill, he hated being alone and always wanted someone to cuddle.  
“I’m always nice, medicine is just gross.”  
They were sat on the couch in the back lounge, Jack was draped across Alex with his head in the older man’s lap. Alex running his fingers through Jack’s hair, a trick that had helped calm him since he was a child.  
“I am sorry you’re ill.”  
“Stop apologizing, it happens..”  
Jack turned and stifled three sneezes into his blanket, groaning as they tore at his already raw throat.  
“I know but it’s one shitty bug.”  
“You always catch the worse things and for some reason I’m always the one to take care of you.”  
Jack was smiling, because despite how awful he was feeling he knew he’d made Alex feel better and that was the important thing.  
“Thank you Jack, for everything. But next time try not get sick as well huh?”  
“I’ll try.”  
Alex leant down and kissed Jack’s cheek, he might not have been feeling 100% himself but at least he was with Jack and they could suffer together.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!  
> I'm not dead, I'm here. I got this request from a lovely anon on Tumblr and I am SO sorry for how long this took me. Life kept getting in the way and it's been so long since I wrote for these boys. Honestly I've missed them. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it :) And I want to say thank you to everyone who stills reads my stories, I love you all <3


End file.
